


A Night At The Opera

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: A simple night between Edelgard and Dorthea years after the war.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Night At The Opera

The scene came to a close, the actors and actresses taking a bow as the curtains closed, the audience standing as they applauded such a performance. Such a fantastic show it was, and of course considering just who was in the crowd there was no surprise that the actors and actresses would ensure to only give their very best performance that night. And the two special guests had enjoyed the play greatly, the onceEmperor Edelgard and Dorothea Von Hresvelg. Though no longer emperor, Edelgard was still a highly respected figure in Adrestian politics, and Dorothea had been the one to both write the play and was once the original star. Both women ensured to go backstage and give their praises personally to the performers. Dorothea even offers tips to the new actress playing Edelgard, and soon bade farewell, Edelgard offering an arm to her wife and Dorothea happily taking it as they left the opera house into the pleasantly cool night of Enbarr

"It's so strange seeing your own life play out in front of you," Edelgard said with a sigh, Dorothea giggling.

"Back in the day you used to watch that play whenever you had a free moment, how are you still not used to seeing it?"

"Well, you are aware I was more interested in seeing you perform more than anything else?" Dorothea gasped, feigning shock as Edelgard playfully rolled her eyes.

"Why I did all that hard work making that opera of the mighty Edelgard and you weren't even paying attention all this time?"

"No," Edelgard responded, lacing her voice with as much sarcasm as Dorothea had before. "I was simply dazzled by the woman playing me."

"Only caring about the role based on you, it seems I've married a narcissist!"

"Oh please, you were the one who gave yourself the starring role!"

"Hey, I earnt it! And I made a fantastic you if I do say so myself."

"You did Dorothea, you always were fantastic."

"Aww why the long face Edie? Did you not like the little surprise at the end?"

"About the dancer of the army confessing to the emperor for her hand? It was quite a pleasant surprise, and likely the most historically accurate part of the play."

"Hehe, you know I had that part written in originally but then when I was cast as you well, it felt awkward having the person playing me confess to me as you. But now that I no longer perform I finally had them add it back in, smart move honestly considering now the show will be a hit with the new ending."

"Smart indeed, I just wonder... Do you regret retiring? You certainly could still be a fantastic performer Dorothea."

"I could but that's the thing with being a performer, it is a fire that burns out faster than almost any other career. Perhaps I had a few more years but I'd rather retire on my own terms while I was still at a high point than wait for them to kick me out. Besides, that girl who played you? I trained her myself and it was her time to take the starring role."

"I see, so you don't regret marrying me then?"

"Never! Not ever in a million years would I ever regret it Edie. This," Dorothea raised her hand so they could both look at her red stoned wedding ring. "This means more to me than life itself."

"Even more than the baby?"

"Ok well, both of you mean everything to me. Besides, I much enjoy being able to spend so much time with little Wilhelm. Especially considering how busy you still are."

"It's still not as busy as when I was Emperor."

"True, now you have time to actually have a family. Besides, I do have my own free time to continue playwriting. I think you'll like what I've been working on, if all goes according to plan it will be done by next year."

"Excellent, so what's it about?"

"The secret relationship between the dancer and the emperor of Adrestia, the ending will even be their wedding. I ensured your schedule was clear so we could watch it the night it debuts. I even got tickets for all our old classmates and our dear teacher too."

"I-I see, so that's what you've been working on all this time..."

"I told you Edie, you mean the world to me, and soon the world will know it too. Oh, you look so cute all red, what embarrassed?"

"Just... flattered. Thank you, Dorothea, thank you for staying by me all these years even though we had to keep our relations a secret."

"And thank you for always finding time for me Edie, and for helping me rebuild Mittlefrank Opera Company. This play is the least I could do for all you've done for everyone."

"I'm sure it will be a marvelous show."

"Mhm, I even made it the girl playing myself is the one seeing the girl who plays you now! The passion and love they express will be genuine and I know the audience will just eat that up!"

"If they stay together that long."

"True, it's a risk but I'm betting they'll stay together just as we have."

"You'll have to tell me about them over dinner Dorothea."

"Mhm," she hummed happily, exiting the city together as both women continued their trek, arm in arm to their private estate. A year was a long time indeed but both Edelgard and Dorothea had held off longer to be able to do such simple things as this. Go to operas together, get dinner together, walk arm in arm or hand in hand. It had caused a bit of a scandal when Edelgard announced her marriage to a commoner, but as she was no longer emperor and had fought to show nobility wasn't the end-all of a person's character, no one could stop the happy couple. And well if they tried, Edelgard was still fierce with an ax and Dorothea still knew how to summon lightning at will.

Yes, it hadn't been easy but these gentle nights together, the fact they were returning to a home all their own with a healthy son of theirs who could grow in a world where he was free to do as he pleased crest or not, where Edelgard didn't fear what those who slithered might do to a child of hers, that made all the struggle worth it. And soon the world would know of said struggle, and of their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea been swimming around in my mind ever since I beat Crimson Flower. Dorothea and Edelgard's support just aaaa, I loved it. If I ever do another Crimson Flower run I'm pairing em but still, glad to finally get this out. I;m not 100% satisfied with it if I'm being honest but still, maybe one day when I feel like my writings better I'll redo this. But for now, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
